


Love Blinded Us

by awwwwwwwww



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Blindfolds, F/M, NSFW, POV Female Character, Papyrus x Reader - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwwwwwwww/pseuds/awwwwwwwww
Summary: Your skeleton lover Underfell Papyrus decided to use blindfolds on you for the first time while you or being a brat to him.





	Love Blinded Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my asks from Tumblr from anonymous. "do you do mini fics? if so can we have some nsfw with fell paps? fem s/o? if not some fell pap headcannons sounds cool"  
> This wad before the Purge of 2018.

Papyrus could practically feel how nervous you were from the tension in your body. This type of sensory play needs some trust in your partner not to hurt you and Papyrus knows, he’s not known for being gentle. Papyrus hooks his finger between his throat and his scarf pulling it loosley from around his neck before gently wrapping it around your head blindfolding you. He feels your body stiffen is a cloth covers your eyes and lightly tightens the knot from behind.

You knew what was going to happen but it didn’t make you any less nervous or excited when the tattered blood red scarf was wrapped around your head to engulf you in darkness. You feel Papyrus tightening the knot as you fidget with some of the raffles on your skirt. He takes a step closer from behind letting you feel a cold sting on your bare shoulder blades. You knew being blindfolded that it would be inconvenient from normal clothes would be to remove. You knew already how riled Papyrus up with a particular outfit. You walked into the bedroom in a sleeveless corset that only holds your breasts in soft see-through lace in a type of peekaboo manner with only a really short ruffled skirt covering your honey pot and most of your cheeks from him. You knew you had had Papyrus going when he rattled at you. You accidentally dropped your sock from your earlier everyday outfit then you went to pick it up. Papyrus got a view that most men would have crumbled all restraints as he watches you bending low to get you’re now forgotten clothing. Papyrus speaks breaking you from your thoughts of earlier memories.

“NAUGHTY HUMAN. YOU WALK IN KNOWING MY LOVE OF YOU ALL DRESSED UP THEN SHOWING OFF THAT YOU HAVE NOTHING UNDER THE SKIRT TO PROTECT YOU.” The cool sting slowly warms from your own heat as you feel a rumble from his voice on your upper back hum from his armor with his warm breath cooing in your left ear. You let go of your skirt for your hands to reach back and feel his worn out black jeans. You determine that you’re leaning against the lower half of his metal breastplate. His arms wrapped loosely around your torso holding you close but able for you to escape easily.

“I didn’t know that I would need protection. I always thought it was the guy’s job to get the condoms or do I need an adult?” You smartly remark towards Papyrus. You’re now aware of how heighten your senses are after barely wearing the blindfold for a couple minutes. You feel the cool air as lukewarm metal is removed from your shoulder blades. You can distinctly hear that it’s Papyrus’s heeled boots click as he walks away somewhere else in the room. You start to feel nervous in the darkness of the red cloth around your eyes. You’ve worn the skirt a few times but it’s just now that you’re feeling every end of the ruffels touching your bare thighs and occasionally the lace rubs across your rear end almost teasingly. You jump slightly when you hear a snap then a popping noise from your right side. You turn your head to try to listen better and figure out what’s going on. The sound of metal colliding with wood that’s probably quieter then then what you hear from it. The tapping of the boots grow closer as Papyrus walks in front of you. He stops in front of you but makes no noise. Nervously, you reach out to him just to know that he really is there. When you feel that in one hand the rigid columns with the slightly jagged edges of his spine and in the other the narrowed curved line of scraped up ivory, you release the breath that you didn’t know you were holding as you. You look upwards when feel the grasp of a soft leather hand holding the back of the one grasping what you believe is his rib.

“TOO MUCH?” He asks as his thumb rubs the back of your hand with the other narrow fingers lightly holding the side of your wrist.

“No-o, just not used to not being able to watch your handsome face smirk at me for watching you undress.” You stay trying to sound confident while rubbing his ego in hopes that he won’t notice you rushed at the end of the sentence.

“FLATTERING ME WON’T WORK ON ME WHEN YOU’RE PHYSICALLY SHAKING.” He states catching you off guard when you realize that you have been shaking like a chihuahua facing a cat. “YOU’VE DID GOOD. IF YOU WANT TO TAKE A BR-”

“NO, I’m fine.” As you cut him off. “I’m…..just a little antsy but I’ll tell you if I’m not okay.” You try to smile at him before getting a rise out of him by stroking his spine as he tenses in your hands.

“STREET LIGHTS!” You stop looking towards his voice and ask him to repeat himself. “YOUR STREET LIGHTS HAVE THREE COLORS AND THEY ALL MEAN DIFFERENT THINGS. GREEN MEANS GO. YELLOW MEANS CAUTION. RED MEANS STOP, WHY RED THAT I’LL NEVER KNOW BECAUSE BLUE OBVIOUSLY MEAN STOP BUT WHATEVER. WE CAN DO THIS AS WELL. I’LL ASK YOU WHAT COLOR AND YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU’RE AT FOR ME TO PROCEED. IF IT GETS TOO MUCH YOU CAN TELL ME TO SLOW DOWN BY SAYING YELLOW OR TELL ME TO STOP COMPLETELY SAYING RED. I JUST DON’T WANT TO PUSH YOU. NOT THAT I WOULD EVER PUSH YOU INTO SOMETHING LIKE A WALL OR TABLE. N-N-NOT THAT I WOULD IF YOU DIDN’T WANT TO. BUT IF YOU WANTED ME TO THEN I WOULD PUSH YOU HARD INTO A WALL OR A TABLE FOR SOME FUN B-B-BUT NO-OT TOO HARD. I ME-EAN UNCOMFORTABLY PUSHING YOU.” You try to choke back your smile and how cute he’s being trying to protect you from himself. You even bet that he’s probably flushing red as he rambles on about his balance of being a proper man as well as a dominant lover.

“Okay we can do that and we’ll make sure that we’re both on the same page.” As you smile like a goofly at him hearing him huff.

“Color?” He loudly mumbles.

“Oh, like now. Green.” You stumble as you feel a leathered finger glide up and down your forearm lightly causing goose bumps on your skin.

“Do You Want To Walk Or Be Carried?” He asks in a quiet rumble voice. You tilt your head up as if you would magically be able to see him through the cloth. You feel the sensation of smooth chalk similar to when you first take it out of its box pressed onto your nose. You lightly feel a zig zag lining the semi round yet smooth surface, it’s pulled away and press to your cheek. Then pulled away, press back to your cheek, pulled away, pressed back, pulled away, pressed back and repeated as it slowly travels down your chin across your neck. You reach with your right hand and feel the similar jagged bumps going up the base of a round object with the texture of clear gloss dried plaster. Your hand feels scuff marks and slices that if you had your vision you probably would have never noticed. You hear a humming on the side of your throat before Papyrus spoke again. “ANSWER OR I’LL CHOOSE.” It was more of a demand than a request has he spoken to your throat you feel those jagged teeth that have nip at that same skin countless times before, feeling sharper and hotter than any other time he nestled into the crook of your neck.

“Carried.” You breathed out as you wrap your arms around the bumpy rivets of what you assume that is his neck as he lifts you in the air making you feel weightless and lost in what direction you’re facing in the bedroom. Papyrus lays you down on your abnormally long California King bed. You wonder if Papyrus had put on fluffy your blankets or you’re just noticing how soft your comforter is.

“I LIKE THIS LOOK. YOU LAYING ON YOUR BACK WITH YOUR LEGS SLIGHTLY SPREAD AND BOTH OF YOUR ARMS LAYING NEXT TO YOUR HEAD PERFECT FOR PINNING. YOU NEARLY HELPLESS.” You here fabric sliding before dropping a good distance. “WHILE WEARING AN OUTFIT THAT WOULDN’T HELP YOU EVEN IF SOMEONE BARGED IN.” You hear the sound of sliding fabric again before it drops most likely near or on top of the other fabric. “WEARING A SKIRT THAT EVEN NOW WITH YOUR LEGS LAYING THERE I COULD EASILY SLIP A FINGER OR TWO IN.” You jolt in surprise when you feel what you could only describe as a semi warm narrow rigid claw that it slid under your skirt nestling itself between your folds. “COLOR.” He demands.

“Green. I just wasn’t expecting it.” You say not even trying to hide your excitement.

“ARE MY FINGERS TOO COLD?”

“Oh! So, that’s what’s touching me felt like a dull fishing hook to me.” Tilting your head forward towards where you think he is.

“NO! WHY WOULD I USE A FISHING HOOK ON YOU I THINK I’M A SADIST OR SOMETHING.” As you can hear him adjust himself to stand up straight.

“No, why would I ever think that you were a sadist with your entire box of BDSM toys.” You say cheekily knowing fully well but he’s not afraid to get his foggers out.

“YES BUT THAT’S DIFFERENT A FISHING HOOK COULD ACTUALLY HURT YOU INCREDIBLY BAD OR YOU’LL HAVE A WEIRD STORY ON HOW YOU GOT A PIERCING.” He said more to his self but gets a laugh out of you anyway.

“I can just imagine people assuming it was a fishing accident gone wrong.” You giggle at the outrageous thought of Papyrus dressed up a long-sleeved flannel shirt that’s tucked into overalls with big black rain boots that come up to his knees while wearing one of those goofy hats that have lures and other tackle sewed on it.

“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?” Sounding generally confused.

“Just imagining you reeling in a fish and seen Undyne on the other end of the lure and wanting to fight you for ruining her day on the beach.” As a fresh batch of giggles erupted from you at the thought of Undyne’s face.

“AS IF THE PURE FACT YOU WOULD ALLOW HERSELF TO BE CAPTURED BUY SOMETHING AS OLD AS A FISHING HOOK IS PATHETIC FOR ANYONE ESPECIALLY EX-CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD.” Papyrus sounding personally offended for her. “AND STOP DISTRACTING ME WE’RE TRYING TO HAVE AN INTIMATE MOMENT HERE.”

“I’m sorry, I was having a little too much fun and at least now I’m not as nervous as I was before.”

“SO, YOU WERE UNCOMFORTABLE?” He sounded slightly disappointed.

“Not uncomfortable just nervous from not able to see what’s going on. I know you’re not going to hurt me and I can always tap out. It’s like when Sans purposely shut the power off to the house to mess with you. You know he’s not going to hurt you but you don’t know what’s happening.” You tell him flatly. “Anyway back to the real fun.” You lay fully back down while bending your knees and spreading them apart farther letting Papyrus have a clearer view of joy box above your slightly moist slit with a little with a little peek of your back door.

“NYAAAAHH!!” He shouts roughly as you feel more but slightly different sized rigid claws rub your left knee while the bed creaks as it sinks down. You feel your weight slightly shift as pressure is applied to the right side of the bed next to your stomach. You bite your lip excited as you feel Papyrus loom over you hoping that you look as sexy as your trying to put out to him. You stretch your arms above your head more to where your fingers are brushing across each other but would still need effort if someone wanted to pin them above you. “NAUGHTY.” You feel his hand glide down your leg resting at your joint between your hip bone and femur. “LITTLE.” You feel as jeans brush across the back of your thighs as you hook your right leg on his hip feeling the bite of his sharp hip bone digging in to your flesh as he leans forward. “GIRL!” Before you can even catch your breath Papyrus lunges at you one arm sweeping underneath your corset covered stomach lifting you up to his body while the other arm first grabbed the front of your corset pulling your breasts free from their lace then quickly snatches both of your wrist crossing them across each other pinning them above your head. Papyrus then dives his head down to your fully exposed breast taking the left nipple between is jagged teeth to tease and suckles greedily with you withering in delight.

“Papy.~” You moan out enjoying the feeling of his teeth lightly pinching or pulling before his tongue lapse and licks the previous abuse away. The feeling brings you back to when you and him both had slept together for the first time. He tried so hard to impress you while you were trying to be a flirtatious minx to this wild skeleton. His teeth still fill you with that’s real that if he really wanted he could easily rip this flesh clean off your bones and not think twice. While Papyrus’s tongue still soothes the burn as if putting on aloe vera on a fresh sunburn. You hook your other leg on his hip and cross your ankles to try to pull him closer. You feel the hand on your back moving around your cloth covered spine before reaching the edge of the corset before moving back down. Papyrus releases your breast with a wet slurp.

“THIS ISN’T MY WAY AND I DON’T WANT IT IN MY WAY.” He growls into your cleavage canyon causing slight vibration making you arch your back towards him. You feel a tug before hearing fabric snapping in a line down your spine as your course it grows loser.

“Dammit, Papyrus.” You say frustrated as you feel your corset being peeled off of you and thrown somewhere in your bedroom.

“WHAT!?” Papyrus jerks as you feel his fingertips glide from your belly button slowly up your chest as he tries to distract you.

“You know what. Quit destroying my lingerie, it’s not cheap and the woman working there is getting curious of why I buy 3 of the same outfit.” You say trying to ignore the ripples of chills going up your body as it’s covered in goose bumps from Papyrus’s movement.

“OH HUSH, I’VE BOUGHT WEIRDER THINGS THERE FOR US AND WHY SHOULD I WASTE TIME UNTYING A RIBBON WHEN I COULD WASTE TIME DOING SOMETHING MORE FUN LIKE THIS.” Papyrus snaps back as he removes his hand from your torso.

“What could you do that’s morrrrrre!! Oh Damn Okay Nevermind! You Win! YOU WIN!” As you wiggle your hips from Papyrus’s rude intrusion to shut you up. To say that this is one of the oddest feelings to love would be an understatement, your hands pinned above your head by your Lover’s hand while the other slowly rocks his nimble rigid finger into your honeypot, slowly working you up as he begins to slide a second finger in you. You begin to try to buck your hips into his hand and hopes to encourage him to move faster while trying to ignore the bite of how sore your calfs are from leaning on bone. You make a side note to see if you notice next time you don’t have a blindfold on. Papyrus releases your hands and guides your left one up feeling the narrow curb attached to a flat piece that’s connected to more narrow curved ivory. Your other hand follows hearing Papyrus gasp lightly as a quick shutter runs through him. You begin examining and caressing the bones in your hands. You can lightly feel scrapes, small slices and grooves in the bones as you lightly trace or rub the forgotten mark. You hear something above to your left move and shuffle that sounds similar to a drawer. Your hands clamp on to Papyrus’s rib as he grunts noticing you facing the noise.

“Relax. I JUST USED MY MAGIC TO OPEN THE DRAWER TO GET SOME LUBRICATION FOR YOU SINCE YOU’RE MORE SENSITIVE THAN NORMAL.” He says in a very melotone but calming voice while reaching down with his free hand pulling it for him to place a bony smooth kiss on the heel of your hand.

“Who said it was more sensitive.” As you hear a pop of a cap before Papyrus redraws his finger leaving you empty and slightly annoyed.

“SIMPLE. YOU DON’T NORMALLY TWITCH AND SQUEEZE MY FINGERS UNLESS YOU’RE EITHER OVER-STIMULATED OR CLOSE TO YOUR ORGASM. SINCE YOU’RE SO QUIET AND LESS FIDGETY THEN YOU NORMALLY WOULD BE IF YOU WE’RE ABOUT TO CLIMAX YOU MUST BE HYPERSENSITIVE.” He says in a matter of fact voice.

“AAAWWW <3! My big bad skeleton pays attention to how my inside squeezes you.” You say sarcastically as you run your fingers on the underbelly of his ribs and occasionally slip them behind his sternum.

“COURSE I PAY ATTENTION TO THAT. HOW COULD I NOT IT FEELS….Feels Really Hot And Like I’m Melting Or…..OR NEVER NEVER MIND!” Papyrus stumbles as you wish you could desperately see his face knowing how his eyelights would be dim as he thinks about the past while his face slowly starts to heat up at his past with a little click of his teeth that becomes a little smile before remembering you’re here two and continues what he was doing prior. He enters you with freshly lubed fingers that are still slightly cold for you not to hiss. “COLOR?”

“Still green but that’s cold.”

“My apologies.” He says right before roughly finger fucking you. You yelping surprise and let out a deep moan as you squeeze his ribs to ground yourself to reality. You can feel his legs pushing yours apart as he continues to abuse your tunnel occasionally stopping to pull his fingers apart lightly stretching you before he starts thrusting his fingers into you again. He has to be going faster then before this is almost unbearable the speed that he’s going while occasionally curling his fingers to brush that sweet spot that makes you drip around his palm but it’s all too much right now.

Ye-yellow! You choke as you feel Papyrus slow down. He chuckles at your reaction inflating his ego from his sexual talents. You breathe easier while trying to figure out what he’s doing with his hand until he begins to move your clit like a joystick. He rubs lazy circles into it while still pumping his fingers in and out of your slick hole. Occasionally dipping his fingers deeply inside and pressing his palm of his hand hard against your button causing you to choke again. He adds yet another finger slowly picking up the pace.

"YOU WANT TO STOP OR DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING?" Papyrus sarcastically asks feeling your orgasm building up inside lightly squeezing his three fingers.

Green! You yell out at him. And without any further warning, Papyrus picked up the speed using his free hand to hook your leg up on his shoulder that helped push his fingers even deeper inside pounding in to your sweet spot. As the hot coils in your stomach begin to twist from Papyrus’s movement and begins to push you quickly over the edge. You feel your legs stretch out as your stomach trembles from the feeling of your orgasm washing over your body. Your body falls limp as you try to recover from your orgasmic bliss. Papyrus continues to piston his fingers into your sensitive tunnel quickly bringing you to your second orgasm. Your right hand squeezes and yanks the sheets around you in a manner most likely to have pulled them out from around your bed while your left hand waves drunkenly to anything in front of you before dropping on your chest. When your second orgasm rocks through your body you can feel the scarf getting wet between your sweat and tears from your over-sensitive body as Papyrus still finger fucking you into oblivion. As you slowly lose yourself to him.

 

============Papyrus’s POV=============

 

He didn’t think that he was going to struggle this bad to restrain himself from just plunging his cock deep into you orgasm triggered trembling body. You laying in front of him on his bed with your leg hooked on to a shoulder while he finger fucks you hard. He looks up and scans your body. After removing your corset, it allowed your breasts to jiggle into a sporadic rhythm while your nipples bound up and down like little beacons caught in the motion of the ocean lightly smacking your balled up fist while the only thing left on your body is your skirt which is riding up to your stomach from him pushing it out of his way and his scarf tide neatly around your eyes. You look so vulnerable and yet you still snap demanding gibberish at him like you’re the dominant one in the situation. He watches as you wither and squeeze his fingers while he tries his best to make sure to find that sweet spot. He thrusts his digits wildly into you while curls his fingers inside watching you buck wildly as you climax again onto his digits trying to milk them for what they’re worth. Your body shaking from the stress of being thoroughly fucked while he continues to bring you up fourth time.

The noises you’ve made haven’t been this loud in a long time but it’s beginning to frustrate him not being able to look you in the eyes as you come undone by his hand alone. He leans forward still thoroughly pumping into you as your warm wetness runs down his hand from your slick lips. He feels the familiar squeeze of your vaginal muscles indicating from how close you are to climaxing again. Papyrus leans in and yanks his scarf clean off your eyes. You wince in pain does your eyes get adjusted to the light illuminating the bedroom above just in time for you to make eye contact with Papyrus before your eyes roll in the back of your head, cumming hard and passing out from you’re exhausted bliss.

Papyrus slips his fingers out and lays your leg back on the bed. He gets up and begins removing his boots then undoes his pants dropping them. He crawls onto the bed with you reaching for some wipes to clean up unnecessary mess that usually shows due to these types of activities. Papyrus cleans you up with gentle movement. He smoothly yanks your skirt clean off your body and attempts to throw it on your corset. He lifts you gently up carrying you to his side of the bed then tucking you in. He takes a deep breath as he looks down and his displeased erection wanting relief but knowing his hand would never suffice his craving after such an amazing show. He walks over to straighten up your side of the bed before crawling in to spoon you. He'll ask you in the morning for some pent-up release that he'll need later but until then he'll be content with the warmth of your body pressed against his sensitive bones.


End file.
